1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a technique for conveying at least one workpiece at a time from one vacuum chamber into a second vacuum chamber of a vacuum treatment apparatus. Thereby, and as will be described as a preferred example, one of the two chambers may be a load lock chamber, whereby the second of the two chambers is, as a preferred example, too, a treatment chamber wherein workpieces are subjected to a vacuum treatment at one or more than one treatment stations, as e.g. for physical vapour deposition (PVD), plasma enhanced chemical vapour deposition (PECVD) or chemical vapour deposition (CVD) processes, or where the workpieces are heated as e.g. for degasing the workpieces before subjecting them to further treatment.
2. Description of Prior Art
E.g. from the prospectus of the applicant, Balzers AG, "Load Lock Sputtering System LLS 801", BB 800 240 PE (8403), it is known to provide at such vacuum treatment apparatus a workpiece holder cylinder, a so-called substrate basket which is introduced into a load lock chamber with untreated substrates. After introduction of the substrate basket into the load lock chamber, the latter is evacuated. The two chambers are linked via a transit opening. There is provided a sliding valve in the transit opening so as to separate the load lock chamber from the treatment chamber.